Sing a Song Just for Me
by XxTokyo ButterflyxX
Summary: Songfic. SasuSaku! read to find out!


Sing a Song. Just for Me.

Hey it's Set!!!

In this one shot Sasuke is begging a dying Sakura to hold on! When I wrote this I almost cried…. At first I couldn't think of how to end the fic but whats done is done!

This is a song fic too featuring:

Linkin Park – What I've Done.

Enjoy!!!  
**…………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Sasuke fought back the last ninja. Sakura was fighting another and was slowly losing her chakra****. The ninja stabbed Sakura in the stomach. Blood splurted.**

"SAKURA!!!!"

"S…………….Sasuke……………."

Sasuke looked at the wound in Sakura's stomach.

Fear inflicted in his sharingun.

_Music starts._

_In this farewell,_

_There's no blood,_

_There's no alibi._

'_Cause I've drawn regret,_

_From the truth,_

_Of a thousand lies._

"Sakura! Please hold on!"

"Sasuke………….the only reason-"

"I know……..you wanted me to go back."

_So let mercy come,_

_And wash away…_

"Sakura……….i'm sorry!"

"Please don't leave me!"

"Sasuke……I'm…..scared…."

_What I've Done._

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I've done._

_Put to rest,_

_What you thought of me._

_While I clean this slate,_

_With the hands,_

_Of uncertainty._

"Sakura! Please don't leave me! I need you!"

"Sasuke……you…..never…told…..me….why…you…left…."

"Sakura! I promise! If you survive I'll go back!!!"

"But……its too late……you never loved me…."

_So let mercy come,_

_And wash away…_

_What I've Done._

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I've done._

_For What I've Done_

"Sakura…….i've never told anyone……including Naruto…..but I love you, you don't know how much I like you, love you, want you."

**With the last sentence Sasuke pulled the weak body towards him and kissed Sakura.**

_I'll start again,_

_And whatever pain may come._

_Today this ends,_

_I'm forgiving what I've done._

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I've done._

_What I've done._

"Sasuke……."

"Don't talk sakura….."

"Sasuke……i……….."

**And that's when her breath stopped.**

**Sasuke froze. It wasn't fair he thought.**

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!"

_So let mercy come,_

_And wash away…_

_What I've Done._

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I've done._

**A light shone from the clouds in the sky. Sasuke squinted and saw two spirits flying down from the light beam. And then right before him stood the spirits of his dead parents.**

"Mom……………"

**The black haired lady smiled at him.**

"Dad……………."

**For once in Sasuke's his dad smiled.**

"_**We are aware that you have feelings for this girl."**_

**His father looked Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke saw all the hurting is his father's eyes. **

"_**I'm sorry we didn't treat you like I should have."**_

_I'll start again,_

_And whatever pain may come._

_Today this ends,_

_I'm forgiving what I've done._

**Sasuke stared at his father. Tears started falling from his eyes.**

**Just then a whirlwind of glitter showered upon Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Sakura's eyes opened. Sasuke was shocked. He hugged sakura close.**

"Sakura……I promise to never leave you again."

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I've done._

_What I've done._

**Sakura hugged Sasuke and they both looked at Sasuke's parents.**

"_**I know this might be a little last to ask but**_………………….._**would you both accept the blessings of an old spirit?"**_

"Of course dad……….no matter what happened in the past…. You are my father………and I love you."

"Thank you."

**And the light slowly started fading. The spirits flew back up to the sky. Sakura and Sasuke watched the light fade. They hugged each other tightly. **

"Sasuke….i never finished the last sentence."

"Well tell me now."

"I'll say this now and again for ever."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

_I'll start again,_

_And whatever pain may come._

_Today this ends,_

_I'm forgiving what I've done._

**The wedding bells rang in the city of Konoha.**

**People gathered in the church.**

**The bride and groom walked down the aisle.**

**There were whispers.**

**Smiles on everyone's faces.**

"We are gathered here today to join this couple in lawful marriage. If any soul does not wish this couple to be together forever speak now or forever hold you scilence."

_Scilence._

"Sasuke. Do you take Sakura as your lover and you wife in any danger or in any excitement for ever and a day till death do you part."

"I do. I'll love her even when I'm dead. No matter what happens I will never part with Sakura because I love her with all my heart."

"And do Sakura take Sasuke as you lover and husband in any danger or in any excitement for ever and a day till death do you part."

"I do. I will never part with him. Because I love him and I will do anything to keep him with me."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Few years later…

"Sasuke!"

"Hey Sakura."

"Sasuke I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's…………."

"Sakura you're scaring me…"

"I love you!"

**The couple giggled.**

"I love you too Sakura."

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of what I've done._

_What I've done._

_Forgiving What I've Done._

The End!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………

So……

What you people think???

Well tell me what you think by clicking the button…

……………………V

……………………V

……………………V

It says Review.

Until next time!!!

Set


End file.
